


the final frontier

by SuperBlondie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, But In Space, Claiming, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Implied Future Mpreg, Junmyeon is a warlord, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripping, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, War, Xenophilia, and i am so sorry, and is also purple, baekhyun has some mental health problems, baekhyun is in a skirt, baekhyun is junmyeon's captive, because junmyeon destroyed the earth and took him as a trophy, junmyeon has six tentacle dicks, poor world building, so like that's there, there is some plot there, this fic is a disaster, this fic is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: If Baekhyun squints, if he looks hard enough, sometimes he thinks he can almost see the remnants of the Milky Way. And somewhere deep, deep within that cluster of stars and planets and space dust is his home—what’s left of it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956094
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	the final frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5  
> Day 26: **Stripping** | Scat | Burnplay   
> Day 27: Public sex | Role reversal | **Xenophilia**  
>  Day 28: **Crossdressing | Lingerie | Distention**  
>  Day 29: _Praise kink_ | Glory hole | Telepathic bonds   
> Day 30: Sex Toys | Deep-throating | Stuck in wall _(Tentacles)_  
>  Day 31: Free day, any of the above, any combination, or whatever you want _(Double penetration in one hole)_
> 
> all i can say is im sorry for this. the smut was written today over the course of 4 hours and this fic is a mess.
> 
> but it's got tentacles and baekhyun in a skirt, bralette, and panties so what more do you want am i right?
> 
> anyway, i have officially finished kinktober and i am tired but very proud of myself :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun listens as his heels click across the tile floor. The sound echoes off the walls of the palace and he hums softly, eyeing the ceilings that reach toward the stars. The universe seems so close here, in the little foyer before the meeting chambers. There’s a small skylight above Baekhyun’s head, a window, nebulas, supernovas, entire galaxies, all shining through the glass.

It’s nothing like the full glass dome that is Junmyeon’s personal observatory. It was built so that Junmyeon could look out and see all that he has conquered, his kingdom stretching out into the farthest reaches of space. 

Some nights, he likes to press Baekhyun up against the glass and whisper into his ear as he fucks him. He likes to tell him about the universe, the pieces of it that he’s explored and conquered, basking in his own glory. Junmyeon has always been a bit of an egomaniac like that, turned on by his own accomplishments; he swears that Baekhyun is what really gets him going, his thighs, his ass, his pretty face, but Baekhyun can feel how hard his tentacles throb when he starts talking about how he overthrew the Hinmorian empire and absorbed the entire star system into his territory.

On those nights, after they’ve finished and Junmyeon has kissed him goodnight and lumbered off to bed with a soft order for Baekhyun to not stay up too late, Baekhyun likes to sit and stare out into the vast blackness. He counts the stars, watches comets and asteroids fly by. 

If Baekhyun squints, if he looks hard enough, sometimes he thinks he can almost see the remnants of the Milky Way. And somewhere deep, deep within that cluster of stars and planets and space dust is his home—what’s left of it.

Junmyeon isn’t kind to the planets that try to resist him.

Baekhyun slips into the meeting chambers through the side door hidden behind a ridiculously large dieffenbachia that Junmyeon had his scientists on Bon engineer for Baekhyun after he mentioned missing the house plants he had on Earth. He does that a lot now, attempting to bring back pieces of Earth.

It's gotten worse since the warlord realized he and Baekhyun had become too entangled in each other, vines on a trellis. Or, more accurately, a human body around a bullet, the very thing that hurt him now unable to be removed without causing even more pain. And the thing that hurt him would be lost without him, happy in its home inside him.

Baekhyun sighs at his own stupid double entendre and locks the side door behind him.

The side door is a special door, meant only for his use, locked and only able to be opened by the key that hangs on a delicate vibranium chain around his neck. 

Junmyeon had the door installed especially for him so that he could visit Junmyeon during meetings without interrupting any proceedings. The main doors are loud and obnoxious, so large that their hinges are always screeching in protest no matter how well they’re oiled. Baekhyun’s little door opens and closes in near silence, the little noise it does make swallowed up by the argument in Mularian that’s taking place at the table. 

Baekhyun pauses inside his little alcove, running his hands down his body to smooth out his skirt, inspecting his outfit for any wrinkles or stains from lunch. He peers out into the room and watches with trepidation at the scene of one of Junmyeon’s favored advisors and a visiting ambassador from Tregox, a newly conquered territory that shares a star system with the Lilaskt people, scowling at each other from across the meeting table. 

Baekhyun’s Mularian is much better than what it was when he first arrived at the palace. Though it isn’t perfect, he can understand enough to know that there’s some sort of argument about borders and power. Tregox still isn’t happy about being conquered. The old leaders and militia had fought tooth and nail against it, both in space and on their many planets’ surfaces. From what Baekhyun has heard through the whisperings of the palace, there has been talk of a resistance faction attempting to ally themselves with the Lilaskt people. 

Junmyeon isn’t happy about those whispers. Not at all. And so he called for an ambassador to be sent to his palace on his homeworld of Mular to discuss the rumors. Whether the meeting was meant to be an actual discussion or a thinly-veiled excuse to get an important Tregoxian official within striking range, Baekhyun still isn’t entirely sure.

Junmyeon doesn’t tell him too much about the nitty gritty politics and logistics of running an empire as large as his, just whatever weighs too heavily on his mind. Baekhyun wasn’t taken by Junmyeon to be an advisor, he had plenty of those when Earth fell. 

He is a  _ Malbao,  _ a Mularian word with no direct translation into Common, into Korean. __ Roughly translated, it often means a trophy, a souvenir, a prisoner of war, a prize to do with what one wills. 

That was what Baekhyun was meant to be when he was pulled out of the pile of rubble he once knew as Seoul and forced onto the spaceship of the man responsible for the destruction of his planet, his people. The remaining members of Baekhyun’s kind are no longer referred to as Terrans by the Federation of the United Star Systems. Instead they have reverted back to using the archaic term of Humans because there is no Earth, no  _ terra  _ for them to belong to.

Baekhyun swallows down the wave of despair that threatens to crush him whenever he thinks about what became of his home, what has become of  _ him.  _

What’s done is done. There is nothing he can do about the past. He can only be grateful that he even has a present—so many humans do not, snuffed out by Junmyeon’s desire to take over the strange blue-green planet. 

Junmyeon is sitting at the head of the table, facing towards Baekhyun’s door. He is frowning, nose beginning to crinkle like he’s got a snarl ready and waiting. The fury in his eyes lightens considerably when he notices Baekhyun stepping out from the alcove and slowly making his way across the room. He relaxes, shifting in his seat and patting his lap once in offering.

The argument peters off as Baekhyun walks by. He can feel eyes on him, running up and down the length of his body. The Tregoxian’s gaze lingers at the hem of Baekhyun’s skirt, where his thighs appear from underneath the short material. 

He knows how he looks, dressed in an overlarge, soft brown sweater and a pale pink skirt that only covers half of his thighs. Nearly everyone else in the room is wearing the traditional clothing of Mular, long, heavy tunics draped overtop of skin-tight shirts and pants made of hydrophobic material. Baekhyun wouldn’t have minded wearing that. It’s a very comfortable fashion, meant to accommodate Mular’s mostly aquatic environment. 

But Junmyeon has it in his head that Baekhyun should dress in human fashions so that he still has some sort of access to his culture. As if that will make up for destroying over half of Baekhyun’s race. He looks through old human fashion magazines that have been uploaded onto the internet and has his stylists recreate the pieces he thinks would look best on Baekhyun. 

It’s mostly stereotypically female fashion. Skirts, dresses, blouses, high heels and babydoll nightgowns that Junmyeon loves to see him in. 

Baekhyun doesn’t mind it, actually. He grew up with a Martian named Jongin as a best friend as was taught from a young age that clothing has no gender. Jongin always said that if he looks good in it, he should wear it. And Baekhyun can admit that he often looks very good in the outfits Junmyeon has created for him.

He just wishes he didn’t stand out so badly. The red-blooded tint to his skin already draws more than enough attention against the more common blue, green, and purple skin tones that appear this far out in space. Melanin is something that only evolved in Earth’s solar system, apparently. 

Baekhyun rounds the table as quickly as he can and lowers himself into Junmyeon’s lap. He folds himself against Junmyeon’s chest and tucks his face into Junmyeon’s neck, hiding from the stares of the Tregoxian and some of the newer advisors that have yet to learn how dangerous it is to covet something of the emperor’s. He hates being stared at; he has hated it ever since Junmyeon dragged him into that damned spaceship and made him kneel at his feet and declared him  _ Malbao.  _

A clawed hand combs through Baekhyun’s hair. Someone hisses something in a language Baekhyun has yet to learn and Junmyeon spits back—literally. 

Mularians have two special glands on each side of their mouths. One is for filtering out oxygen underwater in place of gills, and the other is for secreting acidic venom that can be spat out at speeds of ninety kilometers an hour. 

“What makes you think you have the right to stare at my  _ Malbao?  _ He is of no concern of yours and I would advise you to keep your eyes off of him.” Baekhyun looks up from Junmyeon’s neck to see the newest advisor, a mousy little thing all the way from Zhunwo, nod and squeak out an apology, sleeve of their tunic smoking as the acid burns through the fabric. 

After a moment of tense silence, the argument resumes. Baekhyun can feel the stress building in Junmyeon’s body as the Tregoxian attempts to negotiate for more freedom for the empire’s newest acquisition. “There is no need for so many soldiers to be stationed on our planets. You know very well that we are incapable of staging any sort of revolution. Any rumors that say otherwise are simply that, rumors. The rebels you speak of are angry civilians with no possible way of following through with their words.”

The Tregoxian is right about that. Tregox’s armed forces were nearly eradicated in Junmyeon’s siege. Soldiers, weapons, starships, Junmyeon’s fleet destroyed anything and everything in its path. Whispers in the hallways say that the newer advisors have been attempting to coax Baekhyun’s warlord into letting the surviving people vent in peace.

But mercy has never been a word in Junmyeon’s vocabulary. If he’s going to conquer something, he’s going to do it in full, so entirely in control that no one would dare speak ill of him.

“You say that, and yet I hear that the voices of those angry civilians that you consider harmless are becoming louder and louder and the few officials I left in place to deal with them have done nothing to quell the rebellion. In fact, I have enough information to believe that they are  _ encouraging  _ the treason.” Junmyeon frowns, periwinkle tint to his skin lightening as he becomes more and more upset. He digs his fingers into the meat of Baekhyun’s thigh, careful of his claws and the human’s fragile skin.

Baekhyun is quick to snuggle close and nuzzle against the side of Junmyeon’s neck. He presses himself flush against Junmyeon and hums, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses against his warlord’s skin until he begins to relax. 

N-no,” the ambassador quickly begins to backpedal. He smiles, and his lips tremble as he speaks, “I assure you that none of us would ever dare encourage treason. We are a proud people, but we have no intention of seeing Tregox become the next Terra.” 

A quiet gasp echoes around the table as all eyes fall to Baekhyun. He keeps his face resolutely hidden in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, though he knows Junmyeon felt the way he flinched at the mention of his planet’s massacre at the other man’s command. Baekhyun has forgiven Junmyeon as much as he can, healed as much as he thinks he will ever heal. But it is still a sore, sensitive subject within the palace, to say the least.

“Apologize at once or I will drown you in your own blood,” Junmyeon leans forward, hunting teeth sliding out of his gums. “Causing my  _ Malbao  _ pain is a crime much worse than treason and will be punished accordingly.”

Baekhyun thinks the Tregoxian pisses himself as he stutters out a desperate apology for speaking without thinking.

_ Malbao  _ has so many different meanings, and the title can shift in meaning over time. When Baekyhun was first forced to kneel, Junmyeon called him  _ Malbao  _ to brand him as spoils of war, to shame him and remind the entirety of the expanding empire what would happen if they chose to disobey. 

And Baekhyun  _ hated  _ him for it. He spent all day and night in his room, screaming obscenities at anyone who would dare tread in his tiny domain. Junmyeon would, often, and with absolutely no patience for Baekhyun’s attitude. He was taken with Baekhyun from the start, wanting to have the human all to himself.

He liked to sit in Baekhyun’s space just to show who was in control. Baekhyun, in kind, refused to offer him a scrap of attention once he realized what Junmyeon’s game was.

It was, in short, a very difficult relationship for a very long time.

But now Baekhyun is Junmyeon’s  _ Malbao  _ in the softest way. He is a pet, more precious than any jewel, the only creature in the universe to take up permanent residence in Junmyeon’s bed. He helps Junmyeon relieve stress and Junmyeon takes care of him, dotes on him, loves him as best as he can. Baekhyun loves Junmyeon too.

Junmyeon’s arms are at once the safest and most dangerous place for Baekhyun to be. And he wanders into them every single day like a man possessed.

He knows that it isn’t right, that the man holding him close and defending his honor is the reason all his friends and family are dead, his home a pile of smoking rubble on a wasteland of a planet two galaxies away. Baekhyun likes to think that his loved ones understand though; Junmyeon is all he has, how can he  _ not  _ love him?

Junmyeon dismisses everyone from the meeting room not long after Baekhyun accepts the ambassador’s apology with a hum. There was no chance of any productive conversation, not with Junmyeon radiating contempt, grip on Baekhyun still ironclad. Everyone took the out the second it was presented. They all scurried out of the meeting room with their metaphorical tails between their legs, though sometimes literal in the case of the pair of advisors the planet Earth referred to as Felidae.

It leaves just Baekhyun and Junmyeon alone in the room after the heavy double doors swing shut. It’s better that way. Baekhyun doesn’t have to worry about incurring Junmyeon’s wrath the way every other being in the universe has to. 

“I could still drown him for you, if you’d like.”

Baekhyun sits up, straddling his lover’s hips, and presses wet, lingering kisses to his lips. Junmyeon is still tense at first, sitting stiffly as he lets Baekhyun nibble on him, long, nimble fingers slipping into his hair and scratching at his scalp. “You shouldn’t let someone like him bother you so much. We both know he’s insignificant in the grand scheme of things, so why let him under your skin?”

Junmyeon chuckles, the tension leaking from his body. He grabs Baekhyun by the hips and pulls him in closer to kiss him deeper, licking at the seam of Baekyun’s lips. He pulls back with a smile, “You and your human phrases, Baekhyun. I never grow tired of hearing the silly things you say. But you’re right, I am much more stressed about this than I should be. I blame it on having to be away for so long to oversee the initial processes of annexing Tregox.”

“You weren’t taking care of yourself in Tregox, were you? You let the stress build up and now look at you. I told you to take me with you when you go away on business. You’ll be much more relaxed and I’ll be able to see a bit more of the universe.” Baekhyun stares down at Junmyeon’s face, the periwinkle tint to his cheeks and the tip of his nose and the indigo of his eyes. 

This is the first time Baekhyun has gotten to see this face in nearly three weeks. The warlord had been halfway across the galaxy in Tregox and only just returned as the moon was rising yesterday evening. Baekhyun had been eager to see him, as being parted from Junmyeon is always a very stressful time, too many conflicting emotions and an empty, aching sort of loneliness.

The nights Junmyeon returns from his conquests are usually wild. They’re full of celebration and Baekhyun getting fucked so well that he sleeps for half a day and doesn’t bother to get out of bed until the following sunrise. Last night, Junmyeon had gotten off his personal starship, a sleek cruiser of navy blue and pearl, and headed straight for his office to work on stamping out the rumors of rebellion he had been hearing about on his journey back to Mular. 

Baekhyun didn’t see Junmyeon at all yesterday aside from a short kiss as the warlord was going to his office. Baekhyun attempted to stay up late to catch Junmyeon when he came to bed, but fell asleep long before he finally decided to retire for the night. Junmyeon was up early as well. Baekhyun spent most of the morning searching for him and only just managed to find out he was in a meeting a few hours after noon.

Baekhyun has missed him dearly. They spoke often through video and hologram chat while Junmyeon was away, but it wasn’t the same as actually having him there.

Now, he soaks up the feel of Junmyeon’s body underneath his own, how sturdy it is, the shiver that runs up his spine as cool, clawed hands drift up his thighs and underneath his skirt. Baekhyun sighs and settles his arms over Junmyeon’s shoulders.

Junmyeon sucks in a breath. His fingertips twitch, the points of his claws digging into Baekhyun’s skin. But they don’t dive any further than the hem of his human’s skirt even though his eyes are rapidly darkening, purple melting into the black of his pupils.

“We’ll see. I don’t like the idea of having you so close to such volatile situations. You’re much safer in the palace,” he says.

“Where else is safer for me than your bed?” Baekhyun leans forward until the tips of their noses are touching and he can feel the ghost of Junmyeon’s breath on his lips. He finds that perfect rhythm that has his cock and hole rubbing up against the squirming bulge waiting for him beneath Junmyeon’s clothes. “I belong at your side, don’t I?”

Junmyeon shakes his head in exasperation, forehead creasing. He pushes his hands further up Baekhyun’s skirt to grab him by the hips and force them to still. “That is a stupid question, pet. You are  _ mine.  _ You belong nowhere  _ but  _ at my side, here, in my lap. I would smother you with my presence if I could.” Baekhyun opens his mouth with a retort on the tip of his tongue, but Junmyeon is quick to press a finger to his lips. “I would if I could, but that is not always feasible. I know I’ve been gone for much longer than I said I would be, and I’m sorry for that, but that only means that I will make sure to spoil you as an apology,  _ not  _ that I will drag you into warzones.”

He always acts like Baekhyun is some wilting flower, innocent in every sense of the word. Junmyeon refuses to take him into warzones but hates to acknowledge that the only reason Baekhyun is alive is because he was dragged kicking and screaming out of one in the first place. 

It is infuriating, to say the least. 

Baekhyun has told him many times to stop attempting to forget their past. Junmyeon did a horrible, terrible thing, and he needs to quit pretending like he wasn’t the one to strip away any and all of Baekhyun’s innocence.

A part of him wants to lash out and say just that. He feels hurt and angry, dreading the next time Junmyeon goes off on business and leaves him here all alone. He could turn this into a screaming fight with ease if he pushed the issue. Junmyeon is already stressed and ready to snap and Baekhyun has been so lonely that his brain is starving for any sort of attention.

But that wouldn’t get him anything he wants. He would just end up sleeping by himself in his old room for the next night or two until Junmyeon cools off and then they’d spend a few weeks walking on eggshells around each other.

He huffs and turns his head when Junmyeon goes to kiss him instead.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighs. He kisses Baekhyun’s cheek and squeezes his hips, toying with the lace of his panties. “Baekhyunnie, I know that isn’t what you want to hear but it’s the only answer I have for you. I’m sorry I didn’t spend more time with you last night. You must have been so lonely without me these past few weeks, and then I come home and you’re expecting to be showered with attention but are still left alone. That is my fault and I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

Baekhyun shrugs. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Junmyeon’s face falls into a frown. “You’re being stubborn,” he says. “What can I do to make you feel better? You want to see more of the universe? Let me take you on a vacation! You can pick where we go, what we do. We could spend a few weeks together, just the two of us.. How does that sound, hm?”

Pouting because he hates it when Junmyeon calls him out when he’s being bratty, Baekhyun turns his head to face Junmyeon once again. “That could be nice, I guess,” he concedes after a long moment of trying and failing to come up with something to balk at. 

Junmyeon’s smile is as dazzling as always, even if it is dampened by exhaustion and stress. He kisses the pout from Baekhyun’s lips. 

The kiss quickly deepens, Junmyeon sucking gently on his tongue and hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of Baekhyun’s panties, the ridiculous lingerie he wears some days to make Junmyeon happy. Baekhyun presses in as close as he possibly can. 

Heat begins to build in his stomach, cock twitching within the lace trapping it flush against his body. He’s well on his way to full hardness, grunting softly under his breath as he moves. He’s been so lonely the past few weeks without Junmyeon there to touch him; he could easily have gotten himself off—and did many times—but masturbation is never as satisfying as shaking through an orgasm with Junmyeon’s name on his tongue. 

And Baekhyun is more than a little touch-starved, begging for Junmyeon to put his hands all over him. Under his skirt, his sweater, his pants, he wants the cold of Junmyeon’s touch on every piece of him.

His hips, which had paused in their rhythm, start to move again, rubbing his cock against the hard plane of Junmyeon’s abdomen and the tentacles in his pants. 

“I have another meeting in a few minutes,” Junmyeon gently grabs hold of Baekhyun’s hips to still them. He winces at the hurt noise that comes out of Baekhyun’s throat.

It’s been so long since they have even been able to kiss and he has Baekhyun here, writhing in his lap, dressed so prettily for him, ready to be taken, and he  _ still  _ refuses him?

Baekhyun attempts to clamber off of Junmyeon’s lap in an attempt to spare his pride, a remark about going to find someone else to take care of him on the tip of his tongue. He’s held fast though. Junmyeon kisses him quickly, once, twice, thrice. “I’m not rejecting you, dear one, I promise. I would have to be the dumbest man alive to reject  _ you.  _ How could I even dare? I just need to ask you to wait for me for a little while longer, that’s all. This meeting should only last for a few hours and then I will be all yours for the rest of the night.”

“What about dinner,” Baekhyun asks, “Don’t you need to be a good host to the Tregoxian?” He is attempting to refuse to be placated, but Junmyeon is nosing up the side of his neck and sucking a mark at his pulse, hand-feeding him the attention he craves.

Junmyeon growls and slips his hands out from under Baekhyun’s skirt to grab him by the ribcage and pull him in for a forceful, domineering kiss that has him going pliant and soft. “I don’t give a damn about hosting the Tregoxian. I’m going to wring the names of the leaders of the rebellion out of him and then execute the whole lot of them for treason.”

Baekhyun wonders for a moment what it says about the person he has become that hearing his lover plan murder does little to phase him.

Then, he decides he doesn’t care all that much. Junmyeon has already killed so many people, what are a few more?

“You promise? After your meeting I won’t have to share you with anyone else?” He levels Junmyeon with his strongest pout. He’s biting his lip a few seconds later to keep himself from smiling when Junmyeon thumbs at his bottom lip, sweet words falling from the warlord’s mouth like rain. How pretty Baekhyun is, how lovely and darling and special. 

Junmyeon’s hair falls into his face when he nods and Baekhyun is quick to smooth it back, wanting to see all of his face at once. “Yes, I  _ promise.  _ Wait for me in the bedroom?”

“Would you like a show after you come in and settle down,” Baekhyun’s face feels hot even as he offers, confident and shy all at once. 

The slight embarrassment is worth it, though, because Junmyeon’s face lights up at the suggestion. He grins with his teeth and leaves short, quick kisses along the curves of Baekhyun’s cheek bones. “I would  _ love  _ a show. If my darling human would like to put one on for me, that is.” 

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s communicator begins to ring and Baekhyun is sent an apologetic frown. “The meeting. I am, once again, so, so sorry. I love you and I do not deserve you, but I must ask you to leave so I can take this.”

Baekhyun nods, trying and likely failing to hide the put-out frown on his face that stays no matter how tightly Junmyeon squeezes him in a hug or how many kisses are peppered upon his face. He slides off of Junmyeon’s lap and heads for his little door without another word aside from a soft goodbye and a kiss of his own to Junmyeon’s forehead.

Maybe he sways his hips a bit while he walks, pulls up the waistband of his skirt so more of his thighs and the very bottom of the swell of his ass peek out, just to remind Junmyeon of what is waiting for him when he finishes his meeting.

It’s an incentive. And a very good one, if the way Junmyeon seems to immediately dive into the main business of his meeting is any indication.

\--

Baekhyun smiles at the sound of the door to the bedroom opening. He has his back to the door, sitting cross-legged on the chest at the foot of their bed. He listens as Junmyeon shucks his tunic and shoes, padding across the rugs lining the floor and coming to a stop at the chair Baekhyun set up a few feet away from the bed, directly in front of the chest.

"Is this all for me," Junmyeon asks softly. "Did you set up a show for me?"

The human looks over his shoulder, coy, playful. He nods. It only takes a flirtatious smile and a few bats of his eyelashes to have Junmyeon grinning wolfishly. He settles in the chair with his legs spread.

It'll be a perfect seat once Baekhyun gets to that part in his show.

"Ready whenever you are, beloved."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before reaching for the remote he'd placed on the bed in front of him. A press of a button and soft, sensual music flows through the speakers. It's a song from Earth, one of Baekhyun's favorites when he starts to feel horny. Junmyeon has every human song ever made saved on one of the palace's internet servers for when he feels a little homesick or wants music that was made for human ears, no frequencies too high or too low.

Then he shifts up onto his knees and starts swaying his hips, arching his back to show off his ass. His hands reach for the bottom of his soft brown sweater and slowly tug the fabric upwards. He bites his lips against a smile at the soft intake of air behind him. Bit after bit of skin is exposed, smooth and unmarked after weeks of Junmyeon's absence.

It's rare that the dip of his waist is free of handprints or lovebites, especially around the navel that Junmyeon is always so fascinated with.

Baekhyun misses the purple-red evidence of his warlord's attention; he's excited to wake up in the morning and find himself marked all over again.

He lets the sweater drop back down before it rises too high, only the very bottom of his ribcage making an appearance. He moves one hand to his hair instead, the other planted on the chest to brace his weight. Spreading his knees, Baekhyun drops his hips as he rolls them, pretending to ride a cock and canting his ass back the way he knows Junmyeon likes.

Baekhyun's own cock is already hardening in his panties. Sexual frustration has him on edge, arousal a constant simmer beneath his skin. He wonders if Junmyeon feels the same, if his tentacles are coming alive at the mere suggestion of being buried inside Baekhyun's body.

"Do you think I'm pretty," Baekhyun chances a glance over his shoulder. He knows how he looks, eyes half-lidded, bottom lip turning red from being trapped between his teeth.

Junmyeon is gripping the armrests of his chair so tightly that his knuckles are turning white, teeth bared as he tenses his jaw. His leggings are skin-tight. Baekhyun licks his lips as his gaze drops to Junmyeon's groin, where the fabric is shifting, bulging, tentacles attempting to squirm free.

It takes Junmyeon a moment to relax his jaw and answer, gaze locked on where Baekhyun's hips are still rocking, still rolling, the ivory of his panties peeking out from underneath his skirt. "You know I do. I think you're the most gorgeous being to have ever graced this universe with their presence."

Baekhyun purrs at the praise. "Would you like to see more of me, then? Since you think I'm so pretty?"

Junmyeon nods. His eyes finally come up to meet Baekhyun's and he licks his lips, subconsciously leaning forward like he's going to pounce and knock Baekhyun to the bed. But he won't, because that would ruin the show; there is little the two of them love more than putting on a show for one another.

"What would you like me to take off first? My sweater? My skirt? Maybe the panties I put on just for you?" Baekhyun runs his palms up his thighs and over the swell of his ass, pulling the pink fabric of his skirt up just long enough for Junmyeon to get a good look at the sheer white lace covering his ass. He wishes he had thought to tuck his cock in so that Junmyeon could get a good look at it as well.

What he's shown Junmyeon is more than enough though. It has him spitting out Mularian curses and reaching one hand down to push the waistband of his leggings down far enough for his tentacles to escape. "Sweater. Take your sweater off, Baekhyunnie. Your skirt and panties just look too fucking good on you right now."

Baekhyun nods and goes back pulling his sweater off. He tugs it up, up, up. Over his waist, his ribcage, his chest, his shoulders, unwrapping himself like a present until it's off and he can toss it away.

"Fuck," Junmyeon hisses. "Didn't just have panties on, did you?"

The clasp and straps of the matching white lace bralette stands out against the skin of Baekhyun's back. He smiles and shakes his head, swinging his legs over to face Junmyeon and give him the full view.

His nipples are visible through the lace, hard, dark pink nubs standing out against the scratchy fabric. Baekhyun runs his hands up his stomach to play with his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingertips.

It feels good. He sighs and tips his head back at the warm, tingly sensations that spread out from his chest. "I've had to do this myself for the past three weeks," he whines. "Three weeks without you here to touch me. Isn't that so sad? I've been so lonely. I can take care of myself, but not as well as you can."

"I'm here now." But Junmyeon makes no move to actually reach for him. He won't. Junmyeon won't touch him until Baekhyun goes to him.

And it isn't time for that yet.

Instead, he spreads his legs wide open. Baekhyun keeps one hand on his chest and slides his other back down his chest until it slips beneath his skirt to play with the head of his cock. Precum sticks to his fingertips, a wet patch forming on the front of his panties.

When he pulls his fingers out from his skirt, he spreads them apart to show Junmyeon the sticky fluid with a soft moan. Junmyeon groans.

Normally, Baekhyun would draw this out. He would play with himself for much longer, maybe dig out a toy or do some sort of dance. He's too aroused for that now, too needy, having gone much too long without Junmyeon's touch. He doesn't have the patience to play this game for any longer than he has to.

"Do you want me to take something else off?"

Junmyeon nods. "Skirt," he grunts. "Take off your skirt. Let me see those thick thighs in their entirety."

Baekhyun hums. He bites his lip and pretends to think, "Don't you want to wear it while you fuck me? I know you like that."

"Not now. Later, maybe, but not now. It's been too long since I last got to see you laid bare." Junmyeon leans forward, hands on his knees. His gaze is a brand where it drags down Baekhyun's body, lingering on his chest and his thick thighs. "Take your skirt off,  _ now." _

A whine works its way out of Baekhyun's throat at the order. He is quick to stand and ease his skirt down his legs, hips shimmying. The skirt hits the floor with a soft sound, leaving him in nothing but his poor excuse for underclothes, almost nothing left to the imagination.

Junmyeon likes it that way though. He likes for Baekhyun to be able to cover himself as much as he likes for the outside world, but here, in their room, he wants to see  _ everything  _ Baekhyun is.

Long ago, Baekhyun hated it. He thought it was disgusting and possessive, another marker of what sort of person the warlord was. Now, it makes him feel desirable, so pretty.

Baekhyun steps out of his skirt and turns in a slow circle at Junmyeon's command. He blushes when the warlord moans softly. "How are you so beautiful," he asks. "There must be a law somewhere against looking like this. Your thighs, your ass, your little waist and those stupid broad shoulders. And your pretty fucking face."

Baekhyun can't help his smile, flattered and proud. "Do you want me?"

"You know very well I want you, you little tease. Take it all off and come here. We can play cat and mouse tomorrow, tonight I want to fuck you senseless, make sure the palace knows who you belong to all over again."

"Oh, please," Baekhyun nods, whimpering, losing all sense of decorum and playfulness as he shoves his panties down his thighs and reaches behind himself to unclasp the bralette. "Please, Junmyeon, I want you."

He doesn't even have the chance to straddle Junmyeon's lap in the chair like he had planned. Junmyeon is too fast to stand up and tear off his own clothes, he hauls Baekhyun into his arms, grabbing him under his thighs and lifting so that he can easily dump him onto the mattress of their bed. Baekhyun bounces with a soft gasp, unable to scoot further up towards the head of the bed before Junmyeon is upon him.

The warlord makes a sound of pure satisfaction at the sight of Baekhyun underneath him. "You want me? Then have me. Let me have  _ you." _

Baekhyun moans into Junmyeon's mouth as his lips are captured in a kiss. He slides his hands into Junmyeon's hair and pulls softly. Junmyeon loves having his hair pulled, groans at the sensation and wordlessly begs for more.

Marks bloom beneath Junmyeon's mouth after he pulls away from the kiss and starts a trail down Baekhyun's body. He takes his time, leaving his claim in purple and red.

It's the collarbones and chest that take the brunt of it. Junmyeon's focus narrows down to the way the thin skin covering Baekhyun's collarbones bruise so easily and how he squirms when Junmyeon sucks on his nipples. His claws rake soft, gentle lines down Baekhyun's sides.

All the while, Baekhyun is shivering at the sensation of cool, wet tentacles writhing along the insides of his thighs as they search for somewhere warm to make themselves at home.

That was one of the most jarring things about sleeping with Junmyeon at first, how all of his attention could be focused on kissing Baekhyun's senseless or covering him in marks or tugging at his cock until he cries and comes, but his tentacles would move on their own, fucking themselves in Baekhyun's hole without warning.

One does just that. Baekhyun whines as a singular tentacle draws a cold, slimy line up towards the apex of his thighs. The head of it presses against his hole, smearing its natural lubrication around until it's satisfied and starts to press inside.

They're all vaguely cock-shaped, though thinner than most human cocks with tapered ends for easy entrance and a deep shade of lavender. They're wet with some sort of natural slick that Junmyeon produces when he's aroused, able to breach Baekhyun without any sort of stretching.

When one wants inside him, there is very little he can do to stop it. Not that he ever would, there is nothing like being filled up by one, two, three, four, five, sometimes all six tentacles at once.

He cries out at the tentacle pushing all the way inside him, up to the hilt. The stretch is unfamiliar after three weeks and it's all Baekhyun can do to wrap his legs around Junmyeon's waist and try to keep himself from squirming away. Junmyeon helps with that, grabbing him by the waist and biting into the soft skin around Baekhyun's navel. "Do you think you can take all six of them tonight?"

Baekhyun nods. "Please. I want them. I want to feel you for days, want the advisors and that Tregoxian bastard see me and know you've had me."

Junmyeon groans at that. His eyes darken and Baekhyun can see the points of his hunting teeth beginning to poke out of his gums. He fists a cock around Baekhyun's cock and plays with the sensitive underside of the head to make him jerk and mewl.

The tentacle inside him squirms around, pressing against his walls and rubbing against every sensitive spot it can find. Baekhyun moans. He tosses his head back and bucks his hips.

Another tentacle begins to rub at Baekhyun's hole. It tenses and then relaxes, helpless to do anything but open up it's stretched wider. And then wider as a third cock comes quickly on the heels of the second.

"Oh," Baekhyun gasps, choking on his own spit. "Oh, fuck, Junmyeon, too fast. I-I don't think I can--"

"Hush, beloved." Junmyeon sucks a series of marks into Baekhyun's belly, spelling his own name in Mularian. "We both know you can. Besides, doesn't it feel good? My hand on your cock, my tentacles filling up your greedy little hole the way you need? If I press down on your stomach, I can already start to feel them moving around inside you."

That makes Baekhyun let out a long, whorish moan. He clenches down around Junmyeon's tentacles and takes pride in the way Junmyeon groans as well, eyes fluttering shut. He loves being so full he can see the tentacles inside him, a bulge in his stomach.

The hand around his cock quickens as another tentacle pushes inside him. He doesn't know how he doesn't tear, how he can handle four squirming, writhing cocks inside his body without unbearable agony.

All he feels is white hot pleasure. It burns up his spine, makes sweat break out along his brow. He uses his grip on Junmyeon's hair to haul him up for a kiss. It's wet, tongues sliding against each other. Junmyeon swallows down Baekhyun's cries as the tentacles work together to fuck him, pushing and pulling like the tide inside his body. His prostate is constantly being touched, rubbed, pressed, legs shaking from the deep pleasure that bubbles up.

The fifth tentacle fucks into him hard and quick, spreading him open wider and wider. It's like having three cocks inside of him, heavy and girthy. They reach deep inside him, leaving an ache that will have him waddling for a few days.

Baekhyun pants, throws his head back. His orgasm climbs slowly, a fire starting at the base of his spine. "A-all of it," he begs, words slurring between his helpless moans. "Give me all of them. I want it!"

Junmyeon grins darkly. He's breathing heavy too, groaning as Baekhyun squeezes down on his tentacles, the Mularian's version of cocks. "Of course, Baekhyunnie, whatever you want."

He's so full that it's actually a struggle for the sixth tentacle to fit inside him. Junmyeon's hand on his cock helps with the stretch, one last cock cramming itself in alongside the others. Baekhyun looks down only to throw his head back once more with a desperate sob when he sees the bulge in his stomach, how it moves as he's fucked. They writhe inside him as he writhes on the bed, hips rolling down onto them. He moans like he'll die if they pull out, which might actually be true.

No orgasm compares to one that comes when he's clenching down on six fucking tentacles, stomach distended with the bulk of them and only growing once all six come.

Tears well up. It just feels so fucking good, the constant movement, constant friction, constant pleasure. "Junmyeon! Oh, fuck, Junmyeon, please! I'm so close!"

"Me too," Junmyeon lets go of Baekhyun's cock to grab him by the hips and pull him impossibly closer, until his hole is pressed flush to where Junmyeon's tentacles emerge from his body. The tentacles surge deeper inside Baekhyun, searching for somewhere warm to dump their cum, to breed.

He's just a warm, welcoming hole for the tentacles to use.

And he loves it.

Junmyeon kisses him again and again, stealing the air from his lungs. "You're so beautiful like this, beloved. So perfect."

Baekhyun looks up at his lover, the lavender of his cheeks where he's flushed from exertion, the darkness of his eyes. He feels claws leaving pinpricks in his sides. The tentacles are cool inside him, leeching his heat. The cum they're going to fill him with his going to be burning hot, leaving him feverish and wanting all over again. "Y-you too. You're beautiful too."

He leaves his own marks on the warlord. They're all low on his chest, easily covered by clothing because it would be unbecoming for a man of Junmyeon's station to be  _ owned  _ by anyone.

But Junmyeon encourages Baekhyun to use his blunt little human teeth and suck pretty indigo bruises into him, leaves thin scratches down his shoulders. "Show me how good I'm making you feel," he purrs and lets his tentacles ravage Baekhyun until his entire body is shaking from pleasure, precum rolling down the shaft of his cock and pooling in his belly button. "Let me see you driven so senseless by pleasure that you cry and writhe and come undone."

"Please," Baekhyun whispers, so full and so close.

Junmyeon is close as well. The tentacles are starting to swell, stretching Baekhyun incrementally wider. They throb with Junmyeon's pulse and start to dig deeper inside Baekhyun in earnest, no longer just interested in rubbing against his walls and toying with his insides. The tentacles search for the hottest part of him, where any young they fill him with can grow and be safe.

Deliriously, so close to coming that he's lost all rational thought, lost all his inhibitions, he wishes he had a uterus, was able to take Junmyeon's cum and create and carry their children. A family to replace the one Junmyeon had taken from him.

"We can make that happen," Junmyeon grunts. And Baekhyun is startled to realize he said that all outloud. "I'll have my scientists make you a womb and I'll fill you with as many offspring as you want."

"Babies," Baekhyun shakes his head. "They'll be babies."

Junmyeon's eyes soften for a moment, smiling at the human term. "Babies. I'll give you babies. As human as they can possibly be." Mularian offspring are born from eggs, though they hatch inside the carrying parent. If Baekhyun is going to carry a child--even though he's certain this is all just a product of being so aroused and close to coming that he's spouting nonsense--they're going to be a baby, a little human just like him.

He looks down at his stomach and it looks like he's pregnant, just starting to show.

Baekhyun comes so hard he starts crying and he can't figure out why.

He sobs brokenly, moaning in Junmyeon's ear as he clings to his lover, painting both of their bellies white, and milks the tentacles inside him. The squeezing of Baekhyun's body is enough to bring Junmyeon along as well.

All six tentacles come at once, spurting out a full load each and filling Baekhyun so well that leaks out of his stuffed hole. Their rhythm breaks after the first spurt and then each one pumps out a line of cum off-beat to the others. His insides are coated in cum and the sensation makes him come again weakly, mewling softly.

Junmyeon bites down over the tendon in Baekhyun's neck as he grunts through his own orgasm. It lasts for ever and ever, until Baekhyun is oversensitive and so full it actually hurts.

Even then, he lies still and shudders his way through the aftershocks underneath Junmyeon's body.

"I love you. I love you so much." Junmyeon kisses him softly, gently, reverently, love in each pass of their lips. Baekhyun returns the sentiment in the way he holds Junmyeon close and nuzzles softly against the side of his face. He feels good, at peace, happy in the knowledge that he's going to be stuck in bed for the next few days.

"Did you mean it," Baekhyun asks after they finally pull apart. He lies with his head on Junmyeon's chest, listening to the warlord's two hearts beat in counterpoint.

Junmyeon hums in confusion. He's mostly asleep. He started drifting seconds after he tucked the blankets in around them. "Mean what, beloved?"

"About the uterus. About the babies. Did you mean it?"

A moment of silence. Junmyeon opens his eyes to look at Baekhyun. He cups his face in one clawed hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "If you want to carry our babies, I will find a way. I promise you."

Baekhyun nods and settles back down. He lets Junmyeon fall into the deep sleep of a man whose stress has been sucked away, completely satisfied and in love.

He rubs his stomach where it is still slightly distended from having so much cum pumped into him at once. He smiles to himself, biting down on his lip to stop any tears from falling. A strange sense of hope grows within him like the roses in his mother's garden, like the tree his grandparents planted decades ago that somehow withstood the onslaught of Junmyeon's seige on Earth years ago.

Maybe he won't be all alone in the universe after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
